baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Camper Obsidian
Camper Obsidian is a version of Obsidian who appears in Baldi's Basics: Field Trip. She's the same as usual, but she loves camping and her voice sounds younger. Mechanics She loves to go camping, as she helps Baldi to put up the fire and other things. But if she finds the player slacking off and not doing anything, she'll call for Baldi to sort things out. Appearance Normal Form Just like her appearance in Baldi's Basics in Education and learning, she is lime with little bits of blue, she wears a teal shirt, and carries a blue backpack with a picture of an ice cream and a smiley face. Killer Form Unlike her main form, Camper Obsidian appears to look completely different in Killer Mode. In Killer Mode, she is Light Grey with Blackish-Grey Bits, she wears a Black Shirt, and carries a Red Backpack with a pentagram and a frowning face, which both appear to look smeared. Her horns appear to be covered in blood, with blood streaming down her eyes. She also appears to have visible fangs and her tail appears Blackish-Grey and the tip appears to be fire. Angry Mode If the player don't listen and continue to do nothing, she will eventually become so angry that she'll call Baldi to punish them. Obsidian also hates being teased by Deeky Deeks. If she gets teased by him, she'll whack him with her backpack. Killer Mode There is a 20% chance that if the player doesn't listen and continues to do nothing, Obisidian will quickly change to Killer Mode instead of Angry Mode. While Obsidian is in Killer Mode, her voice will become slightly evil sounding and faint static will be heard. Instead of sending Baldi to punish the player, she will give the player 16 seconds to run before she chases after them. During the 16 second countdown, you must try and find a place to hide in the forest. You still have to search for wood to keep the fire from going out. Once she has caught you Angry Mode Once she catches the player whilst in Angry Mode, she'll jumpscare the player with a loud, ear-splitting SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE-. Killer Mode Once she catches the player whilst in Killer Mode, the jumpscare will be completely different. Instead of her usual ear-splitting Screech, she'll let out a loud roar, followed by the sound of blood splattering. This most likey shows that Obsidian has violently ripped the player to pieces. Quotes "Time for camping!" "Alright, time to collect some firewood!" "Great, that is enough firewood." "Why are you doing nothing, I shall call Baldi." "Alright, I dOn'T WaNt PrOBlEmS wItH yOu!" "BALDI, THIS KID IS LAZY." "You are still not doing anything..." (Angry mode Quotes) "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" WHY DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO BALDI, YOU WILL SUFFER!" "I WILL BITE YOU!" "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR." "Are you serious, do you think you would just slack off, BECAUSE IF I RAISE MY VOICE SO HIGH I COULD ' '''OBVIOUSLY SCREAM AT YOU, '''I WILL REALLY THREATEN TO CALL BALDI, SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (Killer Mode Quotes) '*LOUD ROAR* *Blood Splatters* ' (Game over Quotes) "Finally, wait did I just kill that idiot, oh never mind. "I'm glad that I caught you." "I'm glad that i caught you, after you tried to escape!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Gallery Camperobsidian.png|Camper Obsidian herself Da duckkk.png|Camper Obsidian's creepypasta form ('probably used for Angry Mode?), (KILLER MODE) Version naidisbO.png|Camper Obsidian's Creepypasta form (used for KILLER MODE). Category:Characters Category:Obsidian's creations Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics: Field Trip